spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek:TyrionFordnig/@comment-9071649-20140104211940/@comment-9071649-20140104231505
Dobrze ... Wiec cóż dawno dawno temu ... byłem starym użytkownikeim na Don't Starv Wiki . Pewnego dnia popadłem w konflikt z użytkownikeim Sylva a zaraz za nim wyskoczył jego przyjaciel Might . Konflikt zakończył sie mojim banem . Uznałem za niesłuszne zbanowanie mojego konta tam . W między czasie zbanowany użytkownik Don't WIlson napisał do mnie z Ds Wiki ang. O tym iz widział co się stało . Opowiedziałem mu dokładnie co miało miejsce niestety akurat wtedy te niesłszne zbanowanie mnie przerodziło sie w paranoje na punkcie Mr Hastingsa moje znajmego bedącym Administratorem . Urojiłem sobię że współpracował z Mightem i Sylvą by mnie zbanować . Napisałem na ang Ds WIki do tego wspomnainego Don'y Wislona o tym co wtedy myślałem obrażając Mighta i Sylvę oraz nazwałem oraz Hastingsa . Jak się dowiedzieli wściekła armia ludzi w 80 % nie zdających sprawy z mojego istnienia zkontrowała w raz z Hastngsem wtedy akurat niestety moja paranoja została podsycona gdyż do tego czasu oskarżono mnie o wandalizm co było kompletną bzdurą nigdy nie stwierdzono u mnie multi kąta więc pokłóciłem się tam z nimi stawiając im argumęty na kótre odziwo nie potrafili dobrze zkontrować ale ostatecznie usunięto wątek a ja dożywotnio zostałem zbanowany . W raz z Dob't WIlsonem założyłem Wiki Xbox 360 to znaczy on założył a mnie mianował administratorem . przez ookres 2 tygodni założyłem własne Wiki pod nazwą Benio123opl Wiki by od nowa całą moją twórczość odbudować i dodawać nową w raz z znajomymi oraz tam rozwiązywac problemy . Wiki została zaatakowana więc posypały się bany do użytkowników któzi mnie nieznali a mieli czelność się wypowiadać tym co im nagadali . Przenisło się to na Xbox 360 Wiki właśnie DOn't Wilsona który założył drugie kąto i stał się użytkownikiem Astro . W między czasie porzywróciliśmy porządek na 2 Wikach . Wyedy przybył do Mnie wspomnainy Might z którym nawizałem kontakt na Ds WIki . pszerosił on za kolege i ja sam również go przeprosiłem w dodatku oświadczyłem iż mogą wpadać tu ile chcą w końcu to stare pbzarzegnane brzemie . Pogodziłem się nimi i wszyscy byli zadowoleni . Na moją WIkipedie został przyzwany kolejny użytkownik mający zrónać mnie z ziemią przez uświadomienie mi jakim to jestem złym człowiekiem ale ten zainteresował się moją Wiki i bardzo spodobałą mu się moja twórczość zwie się fatagoblin . Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim . W między czasie tych wszystkich wydarzeń w ciąż czuliśmy ja w raz z Astrem nie smak naszego zbanowania i niecheci do Adminów . Astro straszliwie nie przepdał za Panem mIeciu jest to kobieta będąca adminem na Don't Starv Wiki starająca się o to by się rozwijała ja miałem do niej ogromny szacunek więc nioepodobało mi się zabardzo zniszmaczenie do niej zabanowanego przez nią Astra ( Don't Wilsona ) ja uwziołem się na biednego HAstingsa . Więc by się zrewanżować obmyśliłem że stworzymy taką samą Wiki która stanie się leprza i bardziej rozbudowana ale do był zbyt głupi pomysł więc trwał on bodajże 4 minuty a raczej zmarnowane 4 minuty . Po tygodniu moja paranoja na punkcie tego biednego Admina ustała gdyż zaóważyłem pewną niekompatybilność - sprzeczną recz . Minaowicie on stara się jak morze i chroni Wiki walcząc z Hejterami , trollami czy innymi ludzmi niszczacyymi Wiki Don't Starv i był on dobrym wymęczonym adminem . A że na Wiki narastał popyt niszczenia artykułów i wzrost populacji ludzi chcamych ją niszczyć szczeże mu współczułem . Nadal mu współczuje jest ich coraz więcej . Więc od razu zobaczyłem iż byłem w błędzie i ta moja oobsesja trwająca 2 i pół tygodnia ustała . W między czasie przychodzili rózni ludzie z tamtej społeczności i prubowali pokazać jakim jestem złym człowiekiem . WIelu uważało , nie ... UWAŻA tak to odpowidnie słowo że to ja zwykły człowiek stoje za tym problemem wandali że to ja ich wysyłąm . Myślą że mam taką władze . Co jest nielogiczne i bez sensu no ale cóż DYstograf w raz z Matkiem przynajmniej nim się zasłania podtrzymuje ten kult zwalania wszystkiego na mnie w końcu jeżeli przestaną mieć kogos an któego mozna wszystko zwalić zaczeło by im si nudzić . W między czasie Mr Hastings został sam gdyż MIecia pojechała chyba do Krakowa więc miał on podwójnie trudne wyzwanie obrony wiki jajko samotny Admin . Jednak dopuścił się wielu rzeczy za które jestem z niego dumny mniędzy innymi znalzł czas by stworzyć pierwszą polską modyfikację do właśnie Don't Starv KTÓRA JEST NA BARDZO WYSOKIM POZIOMIE . W dodatku poprawnie rozwiązywał problemy . Nadchodził powoli czas w którym to Astro zniknoł . Dziwiłem się gdzie on jest zostawił Wiki Xbox 360 samą . Do tej pory jest zanidbana i sama . Okazało się po długim czasie że Astro próbował dostać się do Wiki w sposób dyploamatyczny - napisał do CHastingsa o prośbe odblokowania w koncu minoł rok i nic nie mam przeciwko lecz on sie nie zgadzał a raczej chcciał to przemyśleć . Więc Astro posunoł się do ostatecznego ciosu w moją stronę by pozostali mieli pewność że nic mnie z nim nie łączy . Nakłamał o mnie że ma dość słuchania o zemście którą planuje na Ds Wiki oraz inne bezsensowne rzeczy które zapewne oni jak i ja nie rozszyforwali czyli zdania typu " okłamywałem go że mu wierze " wedy go przyjeli z powrotem . Żadenej zemsty nie ma ani nie było gdyż gdybym chciał się jej dopuścić musiałbym byś przepraszam za stwierdzenie kompletnym idiotą . Dlaczego ? Ponieważ sam należałśem do społeczności którą rozwijałem i pomagałem przez półtorej lat majego życia . musiałbym być naprade głupim człowiekim by próbować zniszczyć miejsce gdize żyłem i żyje wielu ludzi . Podsycił on bzdury w które wieżyli teorytycy sposkowi myslący iż chce zawładnąć Wiki i obrucić ja w pył , że aż tak jestem zły . Więc pocisnołem mu mocną odpowieć w któj to odniosłem się też Dystografa i wytłumaczyłem wszystkim co ze mną i jak i uśiwadomiłem że absolutnie nawet nie chciało im się myśleć tylko wysówać wyssane teorie . W między czasie Dystograf Przynusł na moją WIki 2 kolejne osobySlnurtle i Skertes czy jak mu tam . Zaczeli spamować ogromem ilości artykółów o serze by doprowadzić mnie do wrzenai a przynajmniej myśleli że zaaraeguje w ten sosób , jakiesz byłlo ich zdziwienie gdy zgodziłem się na tylko 1 artykuł o serze i zaprosiłem do rozmowy co całkowicie szniczcyło to czego mieli się spodziwać dzięki czemu kolejni juz nigdy nie brali udziału w przeszkadzaniu mi a nawet chyba polubili w końcu tak jak reszczie zaproponowałęm dołączenie do społeczności . W końcu w internecie zapozna łem sie z poslim twócą a raczej grupą zwykłych graczy tworzących grę Kingdom of Kore wiec zaproponowałęm im pomoc więc utworzyłem im Wiki które na bieżąco pod okiem Marciohana - adminianistratora ( jednego z tworzyciela gry Kingdom of kotre ) . Bałem się że przyjdą tam jeszcze jacyś inni wysłąni nowi użytkownicy któzi nigdy o mnie nic nie słyszeli tylko zostali slepo wysłani ale naszczęście nic takiego asię już niedizało i dostałem spokój . Pwrócił do mnie mój przyjaciel NewCezar który odszedł zDs Wiki gdyż Klei enterteiment po żuciło prace nad grą i uznało ją za gotową więc uzytkownicy zaczeynają odchodzić . Zaóważyłem że Dysotgraf jest jednym z siewców tego kultu nienawidzenia mnie , ostatnio teraz gdy Wojto2000 ma zostac zbanowany w rozmowie z nim powiedizał idzć lepiej do Benia oczywiście on mnie nie zna więc zajolł się kłótnią za którą prawdopodobnie go zbanują na Ds WIki . Cytat idź lepiej do Benia ukazuje ich mylne myślenie w którym to ja jestem mentorem wszelkiego zła i wsyłam alrmie hejterów by zniszczyły wykipedie .pomimo iż jest to technicznie niemożliwe . W każdym razię mając dosyć beszczelnego dystografa chciałem sie z nim porozumieć i odpowiedizeć na jedgo wszystkie wątpliwości niestety oto dzisiejszy efekt : *Witaj na czacie Benio123o pl Wiki *Dysortograf dołączył na czat. *Dysortograf opuścił czat. *10:49 Benio1230 pl Hej *Dystogafie ? *Jetsteś ? *... *... *Witaj *... *Eh ... *Witaj ... *... *... *Dysortograf dołączył na czat. *10:52 Dysortograf ? *10:52 Benio1230 pl No w końcu Witaj *Chciałem z tobą powrozmawiać *Cóż zacznijmy od tego czy masz domnie pytania czy wątpliwości *masz jakieś ? *10:53 Dysortograf jedno *10:53 Benio1230 pl tak ? *więc ? *10:53 Dysortograf takie pytanie co cie zdziwi *10:54 Benio1230 pl dlaej *... *smiało *10:54 Dysortograf Czy twój avatar nawiązuje do parales wordl *10:54 Benio1230 pl Paraworld ? *10:54 Dysortograf nie do tego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmdkbcmFB-M *10:54 Benio1230 pl Przepraszam ale jesteś tu bo czas poważnie poorozmawiać *Nie *Więc tak ... pzwól że ja ci powiem czego nie rozumiesz *powiec kim według ciebie jestem ? *10:55 Dysortograf Ja doskonale wiem co rozumiem a czego nie *Beniem *10:55 Benio1230 pl powiec kim według ciebie jestem ? *Postrzegasz mnie jako złego tyrana *mającego armie sługusów *10:56 Dysortograf nie ... *10:56 Benio1230 pl tak *10:56 Dysortograf Gdyż tyran to władca a ty władcą nie jesteś *10:56 Benio1230 pl czytałeś wiadomosci które ci wysłałem *noo właśnnie *słuuszna uwaga *10:56 Dysortograf tak *10:57 Benio1230 pl twierdzisz ze jestem złym człowiekiem i oskarażasz mmnie o wiele rzeczy *prawda ? *przed Hastingsem *np o wnadlaizm *prawda ? *10:57 Dysortograf Jak byś nie wiedział to Matek cie oskażył a nie ja *10:57 Benio1230 pl Ale ty bawisz się w chore docchodzenie *widziałęś jak DOn;t Wilson dostał się an WIki ? *Nakłamał o mnie sporo *10:58 Dysortograf Po co się pytasz?? Znasz na to pytanie odpowiedź. *10:58 Benio1230 pl pozwól że wytłumacze dlaczego nie jestem tym jakiego mnie iwdzicie *nie jestem złym człowiekiem *ani nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym zawartości Wiki *Już dawno temu pogodziłem sie z Mightem *i Sylva *oraz już DAWNo temu wyznałęm że to JA popełniłem błąd *że to ja naskovczyłem na niewinnego Hastingsa *wtedy byłem w paranoji *czasie nie gfortunnych zdarzeń *oskarżałem Hastings o celowy ban ale się pomyliłem *wisz dlaczego ? *Bo zaóważyłem że Hatings taki nie jest *walczy z wandalizmem jak morze *marnuje swój czas *szkoda mi go *ale wymysły tpu to naoewno benio *czy to że ja za czymś sotje *są niedorzeczne *Dlaczego ? *11:01 Dysortograf Co tym próbujesz osiągnąć ?? *11:01 Benio1230 pl Wytłumaczam ci *że obraz jaki znacie jest bez sensu *i mam osyć *napisałeś dizsiaj idź dolepiej do Benia *Wojtowi 20000 *prawda ? *Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem *i mam dosyć *przychodziłeś z jakimiś osobami które nic o mnie nie wiedziały i spampowałeś o serze *w dodatku nazwałeś się mojim arycwrogiem *to nie tylko dziecinne *ale też niepowarzene *i głupie zachowanie *mam naprawde wiele wma do wyjaśnienia *11:03 Dysortograf A czy na wiki było napisane czemu jest poświęcona? - NIE dlatego stworzyłem artykół o serze *11:03 Benio1230 pl vo snujecie jakieś nieprawdy zamiast w prost się mnie zapytać *NIech ci będize *11:03 Dysortograf np; jakie *11:03 Benio1230 pl Jakiś SKrets *czy jak mu tam podszywa się po demnie *nigdy nie stwierdzono multikonta u mnie *NIGDy *niegdy też nie niszczyłęm zawartości *11:04 Dysortograf a co ja mam do skesa. *11:04 Benio1230 pl musiałbym być kommpletnym debilem *dlaczego ? *11:04 Dysortograf ja i on to 2 inne osoby *11:04 Benio1230 pl już mowie *CHe zebyś poszedł na DS wiki i powiedizał jak jest i żeby nikt mnie nie zamęczał i nieorbił z mni zbrodnialca *tłumacze ci jak jest *Pamietarz jak to Astro mówił wam o mojej zemście ? *11:05 Dysortograf he he he *11:05 Benio1230 pl Nigdy czegoś jak zemsta nie było *11:05 Dysortograf Niby czemu mam to powiedzieć *11:05 Benio1230 pl W czasie paranoji po zbanowaniu miałem coś na punkcie Hastingsa *11:05 Dysortograf Ja mam o tobie inne zdanie *11:05 Benio1230 pl ale zrozumiałęm *wszustko *JAkie masz zdaNIE *proszę mów *jakie masz *no mów *jeżeli nie chesz powiedizeć im żeby dali mi spokój to to zdanie musi byc powazne *więc powiec *11:06 Dysortograf Będę mówił to co chcę mówić *11:06 Benio1230 pl jakie masz o mnie zdanie *widzisz *bawisz się w jakieś gierki *11:07 Dysortograf nie nic nie widzę *11:07 Benio1230 pl wal prosto z mostu *co jestes z mna nie tak no mów ! *co robie źle ? *komu szkodze? *c o ja robie ? *CO ? *A może nIc ? *może jestem złwykłym człowiekiem *? *ostatnio wydarzła się rrezcz tragiczna *Wątek:2143 *zobacz *11:08 Dysortograf Ta rozmowa to strata mojego czasu *11:08 Benio1230 pl nie *nie jest stratą *zostałem sam rozumiesz chce tylko jednej rzeczy *11:08 Dysortograf mam ciekawy film!!! *11:08 Benio1230 pl byś przeprosił Hastings w mojim imieniu alebo nie zaprzątał mu głowy *albo po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju *może być ?? *Film poczeka *Wrze w mnie *ma dosyć *m *prosze powiec czemu się na mnie uwzieliście ? *bo mnie zapmiętaliście ? *Powiec czy wieżysz w to że jestem złym człowiekiem *czty wierzysz w rzekomą zemste ? *11:10 Dysortograf Niestety ale czeka jeszcze książka i gra w której jest bardzo ciekawy momęt. Po za tym mam dziśaj jeszcze poszukać paru rzeczy. *11:10 Benio1230 pl Czy wiesz w to co nie ma racji bytu ? *11:10 Dysortograf TAK *11:10 Benio1230 pl TAK *? *CO tak ? *WIrezysz ? *TO podaj argumęt *y *I na ich podstwie pokaż mi że jestem tym za kogo się nie podaje *Dysortograf opuścił czat. *11:11 Benio1230 pl NA razi ena chcie dopuszczasz się arogancji wręcz nuie miłem *Nie zostawie tak tego *prosze nie dlaczego odesżłes ? *NIE *... *Koniec tego *przegiołeś czas by popwieżyć sprawę w pewne ręce ... *czas zakończyć to Niestety bez skutecznie nie da się mu przemówić do rozsądku . Jedyne kogo miszkoda to HAstingsa bo napewno zajmuje og tymi bzdurami a szczeże chciałbym go przeprosić w końcu to dobry admin któy teraz przeżywa trzęsienie :) Na co liczę ? Na zamknięcie dizecinady dystografa . to powinno wystarczyć ...